LeafClan/Roleplay Archive2
Owlwolf nodded and followed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:32, December 14, 2011 (UTC) We placed the prey by the freash kill pile. Icy Happy Holidays! 22:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC Owlwolf laid down in the sun. Later... (Rping Shadehawk) I was with my mate when I heard the yowl "OceanClan! Attack!" I charged at the patrol of cats when I saw Owlwolf snoreing his head off. "Get your lazy tail off the ground and fight!" I hissed. I charged at a golden tom and knocked him over. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Who you calling lazy, Dog breath!" spat Owlwolf. He had already made two cats flee, and charged at a black tom. "Why do I even bother," I muttered. I saw a cat come up from behind Spottedpelt. "Spottedpelt, behind you!" I shouted, but it was too late. Spottedpelt's body lay on the ground, dead.... After the battle... (Icestar) Sparrowwing padded up to me. "Icestar? Can I speak with you?" she said. "Yes," I awnsered. "We have burried Spottedpelt's body, it is time for you to choose a new deputy," she said. "I know, I know," I muttered. I padded outside my den. "Everyone gather for a clan meeting!" I yowled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 20:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Echokit pounced on her brother. "Come on now, my cutties." purred Mapleleaf. Owlwolf walked besides Mapleleaf. (Icestar) "The new deputy will be-" I stoped. I looked at my clan. Thenew deputy could be Owlwolf, but he's a little to hot headed. Mapleleaf was now a queen and we still haven't cleared up the murder of her apprentice. Shadehawk was still not trusted my many of the clan, along with his mate. Skywolf was always to busy helping Sparrowwing. There's Firewolf, but he's kind of crazy. An idea sparked him my head. "The new deputy will be.." I started. "...Chosen by a vote!" I yowled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "MEEEE!" cried Echokit. "No, ME!" growled her brother. (what waz her bro's name again?) they started to tackled each other. "Please kits, stop!" mewed Mapleleaf. "We're playing!" corrected her son. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (I don't know) "O.K, seriously," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, seriously Lakekit, since when could YOU be deputy?! I, Echokit shpould be leader!" growled Echokit. Her brother, Lakekit tackled her and they played again. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:11, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "That's it," I yowled. "Skywolf with be deputy untill further notice!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Later... I chose Sparrowsong as my deputy feeling that she was the best choice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I cheered for Sparrowsong, then wen tback to sorting herbs.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 06:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) (Icewave) I'm glad that Sparrowsong was chosen to be deputy. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 13:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Owlwolf and Mapleleaf and their kits cheered Sparrowsong's name. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I padded back to the nursery with my kits. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Echostar, leader of Leafclan!" Echokit yowled at Lakekit. "No, I am!" growled Lakekit. "Nope, you could be the deputy, or leader of-" mewed Echokit. Lakekit pounced on Echokit. "I'm Lakestar, leader of Fogclan!" hissed Lakekit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) "Can I play?" asked Thornkit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) "You could be my deputy!" purred Echokit, bitting Lakekit's tail. Birchpaw groomed herself. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) "Then I'm Thornfang!" he said as he pounced on Lakekit. "And I'll be Flowerwave! Warrior of FogClan!" squeaked Flowerkit as she lunged at Echokit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC) (Echokit and Thornkit, deffently future best friends!) Echokit battered at Flowerkit's ears. "Lets do this, Thornfang!' yowled Echokit. Lakekit shook Thronkit off himself. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (Thornkit) I batted at Lakekit's ears. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Echokit shuved Flowerkit of herself, and leaped onto Lakekit. She nipped at his tail. "Okay, okay! Give it up! You can have a piece of my territory, Echostar!" snarled Lakekit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I batted lightly at Flowerkit's ears. I noticed Fernkit sitting by the nursury entrance alone... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Echokit looked at Fernkit. She put her paw on her back. "Do you wanna play?" she asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," she replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Echokit batted at her ears. "Your it!" she purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (RP for Rogues next) Fernkit purred and swatted at her friend. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Echokit purred and swatted at Fernkit's flank. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Night fall... Icewave called us into the nursuey for the night. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "I don't want to sleep!" argued Echokit. "You are going to bed!" growled Mapleleaf. Echokit sighed, and batted at Birchpaw's tail as she came in. "Go to bed, Echokit!" growled Birchpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I fell asleep next to my littermates. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Morning... Birchpaw played with Echokit and Lakekit. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) (Shadehawk) I began hunting near the MountainClan border. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Birchpaw gave the kits a freashly caught mouse to eat or play with. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Willowheart slipped out of the camp, hopeful of finding prey. ~Moss Sparrowsong went hunting. She was proud that she was deputy. Prickle! 20:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Icewave's kits were almost ready to become apprentices. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) When Sparrowsong returned from hunting she gave her mouse to Icewave. Secretly, she hoped to have one as her apprentice. Prickle! 20:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you," said Icewave. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Your welcome," Sparrowsong murmured. Prickle! 20:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Willowheart returned with a large squirrel. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) She took a bite out of the mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Echokit yawned, and curled up against her brother. Lakekit growled, and shoved Echokit away.Silverstar 23:46, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Icestar was going to hold Icewave's kit's apprentice ceremonies tomarrow. But who should their mentors be? ''☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Echokit woke up, and pounced on Thornkit. "Wake up, your going to be an apprentice!" she mewed. Owlwolf yawned.Silverstar 00:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thornkit yawned and woke up. Icestar was still thinking about who their mentors should be. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Willowheart padded over to Icestar. "Um, I would like to mentor one of the kits, if you don't mind..." she shuffled her paws. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:12, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, yes please, thank you so much," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "Lucky!" echokit mewed to ThornkitSilverstar 00:15, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Willowheart nodded and padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "I'll mentor Thornkit, Willowheart will mentor Flowerkit, Sparrowsong will mentor Fernkit!" she thought. "Now what about Sparrowwing's kits..." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:18, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Willowheart padded around camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:19, August 16, 2012 (UTC) She held the kits' apprentice ceremony. "Windkit and Moonkit's ceremony in ten minutes!" she said. Pineneedle's fur bristled at the smell of badger. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Icestar ran over to Pineneedle. "I'm sorry to bother you," she said. "But can you mentor both Moonkit and Windkit?" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "No, no bother at all," he said coolly, "are there no other able warriors?" [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "No, just their kin really," said Icestar. "But thank you for agreeing to mentor them." She held the ceremony quickly an Windpaw and Moonpaw ran over to their new mentors. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:40, October 15, 2012 (UTC) He nodded in approval at the apprentices. The scent of badger grew stronger... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨''']] 00:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) "What's that smell?" asked Moonpaw. Icestar scented it to. "Badger..." she said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive